Liebe oder Ersatz
by Maryreilly
Summary: Forsetzung zu "Severus und sein Begehren"


So, ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen g nachdem die erste One-Shot von mir, doch relativ hohen Anklang gefunden hat, habe ich eine Fortsetzung geschrieben. Diese ist nicht ganz so lange wie die letzte, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch dennoch g

Vielen Dank an alle die mir das letzte Mal so fleißig reviewt haben! Habe mich echt gefreut knuddelz aber nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, viel Spaß!!

„Harry, in letzter Zeit verhältst du dich merkwürdig... du bist so oft nachts weg, verhältst dich ruhig im Zaubertrankunterricht und ziehst gar nicht mehr über den alten Snape her... was ist los mit dir?" Fragte der rothaarige Gryffindor und beäugte skeptisch seinen Freund. „Ach Ron, was soll ich mich da noch groß aufregen... bald sind die Abschlussprüfungen und dann haben wir es geschafft..." Gab der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor von sich und blickte von seinem Buch auf.

„Na ja, aber nicht mehr über Snape herzuziehen? Das war das Einzige was mich noch aufgebaut hat..." Seufzte Ron. „He, kommt dir manchmal auch in den Sinn, dass wir ihn vielleicht falsch einschätzen?" Fragte Harry und musste ein wenig seinen Zorn zügeln, damit er nicht auffiel. „Jetzt tust du es schon wieder, du nimmst ihn immer in Schutz, immer wenn ich was über ihn sagen will." Rief Ron und sprang von seinem Sessel auf.

„Das tue ich nicht." Gab Harry, sehr verärgert über sich selbst von sich. „Doch... was ist los mit dir? Hat er dir irgendeinen Trank gegeben oder so was?" Fragte Ron und beobachtete Harry argwöhnisch. „Nein! Sag mal spinnst du jetzt komplett?" Fragte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich habe es einfach nur satt, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Ich will die Prüfungen bestehen und dann so schnell wie möglich von hier abhauen!" Harrys Augen sprühten jetzt fast Funken, so wütend war er auf seinen Freund.

„Das will ich auch, aber ich will auch wie früher über die alte Fledermaus herziehen können, ohne zu überlegen, ob du mir gleich an die Gurgel gehen könntest." Ron war mindestens genauso wütend wie er. „Ron, beruhig dich erst mal. Es hat keinen Sinn, mit dir zu reden, wenn du so drauf bist!" Harry blickte ihn noch einmal an und ließ ihn dann ungeachtet stehen, in dem er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn automatisch Richtung Kerker. Schon sehr oft war er in den letzten Wochen diesen Weg gegangen. Er hatte schon so manche Nacht in Snapes Bett verbracht und mittlerweile war er sich sicher. Er liebte diesen Mann. Warum konnte er nicht sagen... es war einfach so. Man konnte sich eben nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebte... es passierte nun mal einfach. Das war eine Tatsache, die Harry in den letzten Tagen bewusst geworden war. Das ganze lief nun schon seit 3 Wochen.

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen schritt er, immer noch wütend auf Ron, langsam durch Hogwarts. ‚Ob er überhaupt da ist... er meinte doch, er hätte heute keine Zeit...' der Gryffindor seufzte. Snape hielt ihn immer noch ein wenig auf Abstand, warum war dem jungen Mann nicht ganz klar, aber er würde es akzeptieren... dennoch wollte er ihn heute einfach sehen... er brauchte ihn.

Er stand vor der großen, dunklen Kerkertür, welche zu Snapes Privaträumen führte. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit schon das Passwort erhalten, damit er immer und zu jeder Zeit in dessen Räumlichkeiten konnte. Soweit vertraute ihm der Zaubertränkelehrer wohl doch. Er murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Kerkerraum, welcher Snapes Wohnzimmer war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Sev, bist du da?" Rief er laut, doch er sollte keine Antwort erhalten. „Na klasse... da brauch ich dich einmal..." seufzend ließ er sich auf einen der schwarzen Ledersessel fallen.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Über die Bücherregale, welche aus allen Nähten platzen. Über die kleine Bar, in der wie Harry wusste, jede Menge Vorrat an Feuerwhiskey existierte. Über die Ecke in der Severus so was wie ein kleines Labor errichtet hatte und in der es immer noch leise blubberte. Über die Tür, welche zu Snapes Schlafzimmer führte und durch welche er schon oft gegangen war.

Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch bei den Bücherregalen. Langsam und sanft strich er über das aufgeschlagenen Buch und das Pergament, auf dem er Severus Handschrift erkannte. Was faszinierte ihn nur so an diesem Mann? Er konnte es nicht sagen und der Gedanke daran, dass er den unantastbaren Severus Snape, den schlimmsten und griesgrämigsten Lehrer Hogwarts besaß, ließ ihn lächeln.

Er setzte sich auf dessen Schreibtischstuhl und betrachtete die geschwungene und sehr elegante Handschrift von Severus. „Wie oft habe ich sie schon gesehen und gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass sie so wundervoll ist?" Flüsterte Harry verträumt.

Er zog eine Schublade auf und schaute sich darin um, dann fand er etwas sehr interessantes. „He... sieht wie ein Tagebuch aus..." Es war ziemlich alt. Scheinbar aus Severus Schulzeit. Harry schlug, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht tun sollte, die erste Seite.

Es war wohl der erste Schultag von Severus und er überblätterte das halbe Buch. „Hm... ob ich wohl noch was über meinen Vater erfahre... na ja über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und..." doch dann stockte ihm der Atem als er die Worte von Severus las.

Heute habe ich ihn wieder gesehen... verdammter Potter, was tut er nur mit mir... ich bin jedes Mal total erregt wenn ich ihn sehe und kann nichts dagegen tun. Egal was ich tue... verdammt... jedes Mal wünsche ich mir mit ihm schlafen zu können... ist das normal? Ich habe ja keine Ahnung davon... kann es sein, das ich mich verliebt habe... aber er ist ein Junge... er ist kein Mädchen... ich darf ihm das nicht zeigen.... niemals 

Harry schluckte. Was war das? Severus war in seinen Vater verliebt gewesen? Dieser Eintrag stammte aus dem letzten Schuljahr der beiden, kurz vor Weihnachten. Harry blätterte weiter. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich ihn und dann las er etwas, das ihm fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Ich hatte letzte Nach einen Traum... von James... ich habe mit ihm geschlafen... nie werde ich wohl einen anderen Menschen so lieben können wie ihn. Doch was soll ich tun? Ich kann ihm nur meine Verachtung entgegen bringen, weil ich nicht möchte das er etwas davon erfährt... niemand sollte das jemals erfahren... warum kann es nicht noch einen Menschen geben, der ihm ähnlich sieht... der diese Magie besitzt... der mich verzaubern könnte... jemand der seinen Platz einnehmen könnte....

War er nicht mehr als ein billiger Ersatz für seinen Vater? Severus hatte ihn geliebt... deshalb hatte er sich so verhalten... ‚Und ich Idiot glaubte er empfindet etwas für mich... für mich... weil ich bin wie ich bin... dabei sieht er in mir auch nur meinen Vater... verdammt... ich muss hier raus...' Harry warf das Buch beiseite, ohne den letzten Eintrag zu lesen und wollte gerade aus dem Kerker verschwinden, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Harry..." Sagte der Ältere überrascht und gleichzeitig erfreut darüber ihn zusehen. „Ja... und ich gehe gleich wieder..." Gab der Gryffindor mürrisch zurück. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Severus irritiert, der das Verhalten seines Schülers nicht verstand. „Was los ist? Das weißt du doch selbst am besten! Ich hab es satt nur ein Ersatz für dich zu sein!" Schrie der Jüngere jetzt und ließ ihn nach diesen Worten fassungslos stehen.

Severus stand ziemlich fertig in seinem Wohnzimmer und wusste nicht mal was er denn so schlimmes getan hatte. Er schloss die Tür hinter Harry und hakte es unter dem Stichpunkt „Hormone der jüngeren Generation" ab. Er hatte immerhin ein ziemlich anstrengendes Treffen hinter sich gebracht, diesmal ohne verletzt zu werden, da die Interessen des dunklen Lords woanders gelegen hatten.

Erschöpft ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, doch die Gedanken an Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Plötzlich, erst nach ein paar Sekunden, bemerkte er sein aufgeschlagenes Tagebuch auf dem Tisch liegen. „Scheiße..." Entfuhr es dem sonst so disziplinierten Lehrer. ‚Er hat es gelesen...' Dachte er bei sich. ‚Dabei ist das Privat... ich hatte ihm das nicht erlaubt und ich war noch nicht bereit ihm das zu erzählen....' Severus schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und seufzte. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein Glas Feuerwhiskey.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit wütend auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum hatte er diesen dämlichen Idioten auch noch vor seinem besten Freund in Schutz genommen? Warum? Damit er dann erfuhr, dass er eigentlich nur das Ersatzspielzeug von Snape war... weil er seinen Vater nicht haben konnte? ‚Ganz toll Harry... und du bildest dir ein, dass er dich liebt! Pah... dieser gefühllose Mensch?! Niemals...' Tränen stiegen in dem jungen Gryffindor hoch. Er kam sich dumm und verlassen vor.

Warum sollte er Severus nicht mal die Meinung sagen? Warum lief er eigentlich davon? Er würde ihn eh nicht mehr lange sehen! Er konnte ihm also genauso gut jetzt alles an den Kopf werfen. Schnaubend drehte sich Harry auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück in die Kerkergewölbe. ‚Genau, warum flüchte ich? Er ist mir doch ne Erklärung schuldig!!!' Dachte er, sich selbst anstachelnd.

Wütend murmelte er erneut das Passwort und riss die Tür auf. Ganz langsam und ruhig drehte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer um. „Das ging aber schnell." Sagte er schnaubend und trank seinen letzten Schluck Whiskey aus.

„Ach ja, das hast du also erwartet oder was?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt dachte ich... das du, nachdem du in meinen Privatsachen geschnüffelt hast, erst einmal genug von mir hättest."

„Das hab ich auch, das wollte ich nur noch mal klar stellen."

„Gut das dachte ich mir schon."

„Ach ja... du bist ein rücksichtsloses Arsch....."

„Ein rücksichtsloses Arsch.... und weiter?"

Severus hatte Harry schnell an beiden Armen gepackt. „Arschloch!" Sagte Harry, allerdings schon merklich leiser als vorher. „Ach ja... so siehst du mich also... schön... wenn ich das für dich bin..." Unsanft presste Severus Harry zu Boden. „Ein Arschloch bin ich also... hm... schön, nachdem du ja jetzt wirklich alles über mich weißt..." Severus sah ihm in die Augen und Harry erschrak. Er konnte darin Traurigkeit sehen und Zorn. „Ja ich weiß alles... ich bin doch nicht mehr als ein Ersatz für dich, also mach schnell... ich hab noch was vor!" Zischte der Gryffindor leise.

Severus war sauer, wirklich sauer. Er ließ von ihm ab. „Daher weht der Wind. Das dachte ich mir schon." Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Gut Mister-ich-weiß-alles-über-Severus-Snape vielleicht liest du dir dann auch den Rest durch!"

Wütend warf er das Tagebuch in Richtung Harry und traf diesen genau an seinem Kopf. „Au, du Mistkerl!" Schrie Harry und rieb sich die Stelle. „Ich habe genug von diesem Müll gelesen, ich bin ein Ersatz für dich... du liebst meinen Vater und das ist alles." Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Wenn du das denkst... du hast sicher nicht meinen letzten Eintrag gelesen. Es stimmt. Ich liebte James." Gestand Severus und ehe er sich wehren konnte, hatte Harry nach der Flasche Feuerwhiskey gegriffen und nach ihm geschleudert. Wie eben das Buch, traf die Flasche Severus am Kopf. Allerdings mit einer Wucht, die Severus zu Boden gehen ließ.

Harry blickte stumm zu, bis Severus bewusstlos vor ihm lag. „Pah... den letzten Eintrag, was steht denn da? Das es dir mit meinem Vater anders vorgestellt hast?! Das ich ihn nie ersetzen kann?! Das du ihn immer noch liebst?!" Harry schrie wieder, doch von Severus kam keine Antwort.

Er blickte auf das kleine schwarze Buch. „Na schön, wenn du unbedingt willst... mich noch mehr quälen willst, lese ich eben diesen verdammten letzten Eintrag von dir!" Die Neugierde des Gryffindors war doch stärker, so griff er nach dem Buch und schlug gleich den letzten Eintrag auf.

Ich habe James in ihm gesehen... bis zu jenem Augenblick, als wir das erste Mal mit einander schliefen. Ich wusste, James hätte mir nie diese Liebe entgegenbringen können wie er. James hätte mir nie so vertraut wie er. James hätte mir nie geholfen, wie er... eigentlich weiß ich seit jenem Tag, das ich ihn liebe. Harry Potter... einen meiner Schüler, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich jemals so etwas heimsuchen würde... doch ich würde alles für diesen jungen Mann geben... alles... auch wenn er es nicht weiß. Er bedeutet mir mehr, als mir James Potter jemals hätte bedeuten können.

_Wenn ich ihn sehe und er lächelt, dann freut sich mein Herz. Wenn er auf mich wartet, wenn ich wieder zu einem dieser verdammten Treffen gehe, entflammt meine Sehnsucht nach ihm. Wenn ich schlafe, sehe ich nur ihn im Traum. Ich bin ihm hoffnungslos verfallen... wie auch immer, James Potter.... hat in meinem Leben keinen Platz mehr... der einzige Mensch der noch für mich zählt ist Harry._

Harry schlug das Buch zu. Verdammt, was hatte er getan? Er blickte auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Körper von Severus. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm hoch. ‚Aber warum hat er das nie gesagt... warum nicht?' Harry kletterte auf allen Vieren über den kalten Kerkerboden hinüber zu dem Älteren.

„Severus? Komm, wach schon auf." Harry rüttelte ihn sanft, doch nichts geschah. Von der Stirn des Zaubertränkelehrers, wo Harry ihn getroffen hatte, zog sein ein kleines Rinnsal Blut hinunter. „Verdammt... Sev, wach auf!" Rief Harry etwas energischer. „Was hab ich bloß getan, ich Idiot..." Plötzlich kam von Severus ein leises Stöhnen und ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Zuerst blinzelte er, denn er nahm nur verschwommene Umrisse von der Person wahr, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Als er die grünen, leuchtenden Augen erkannte seufzte er. „Verschwinde." Sagte er leise. „Was aber..." „Lass mich alleine... ich will jetzt alleine sein." Severus versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm natürlich, angesichts der Lage nicht wirklich gelang. „Sev, es tut mir leid..." „Ja mir auch... ich bin ganz schön enttäuscht von dir, erst wühlst du dich durch meine Privatsachen, liest mein Tagebuch und behauptest du wärst ein Ersatz für deinen Vater den ich nicht haben konnte und dann wirfst du mit einer Whiskeyflasche nach mir. Ich will das du gehst!"

Severus Hand wanderte hinauf zum Schreibtisch und er hangelte sich langsam hoch. Schwankend lehnte er sich gegen den Tisch und blickte seinen Schüler an. „Aber Sev, es tut mir leid... bitte... ich wusste nicht..." „Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Spreche ich vielleicht eine andere Sprache?! Verschwinde endlich!" Wütend aus schwarzen Augen blickte er ihn an.

„Schon gut..." Harry rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und ging zur Tür. „Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er noch einmal bevor er hindurch schritt und sie hinter sich zu zog.

„Ja mir tut es auch leid... das ich deinen Vater und dich jemals kennen lernen musste..." Wütend schwankte Severus Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er musste zuerst mal seine Platzwunde am Kopf verarzten. An seinem großen Bett, in dem er schon manch nette Stunden mit seinem Schüler und Geliebten verbracht hatte, ging er vorbei und hinein ins Bad.

Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete er seine Wunde am Haaransatz. „Na großartig... das gibt noch ne Narbe... als wenn ich nicht schon genug hätte..." Seufzend wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und betastete die Wunde. Dann wühlte er in einer Schublade und fand ein wenig von der Salbe, die er sonst auch benutzte. Severus rieb die Wunde damit ein und betrachtete sich seufzend. „Ganz schön alt geworden..." kommentierte er den Anblick und drehte sich um.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Hier lag noch die Flasche und der restliche Whiskey auf dem Boden verteilt, denn nach dem sie Severus am Kopf getroffen hatte, war sie auf dem Boden zerschellt. Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes war die Sauerei behoben und er holte sich eine neue Flasche aus dem Schrank.

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry ziemlich enttäuscht auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm. Warum hatte er auch daran gezweifelt? Er wusste doch das Severus nicht gut mit Worten war... aber hatte er ihm nicht schon mehr als einmal gezeigt, dass er ihn liebte? Andererseits, das mit seinem Vater hatte er ihm immer verschwiegen, aber warum? Der junge Gryffindor war hin und her gerissen zwischen Zweifel und einem schlechten Gewissen.

Er war noch nicht aus den Kerkerfluren raus, als er zwei Stimmen hörte. Zwei Stimmen die er sehr gut kannte, aber die einfach nicht zusammen passten. Er lauschte kurz und ging dann den Flur hinunter. Auch wenn die Stimmen nicht zusammen passten, so hatten die beiden Personen scheinbar allen Spaß alleine. Er schlich näher und spähte um die Ecke. Damit wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht verhört.

„Hallo Hermine." Sagte er und trat aus dem Schatten. Hermine erschrak „Harry?!" „Potter!" Sagte der blonde, junge Mann bei Hermine. „Malfoy." Gab Harry abfällig von sich. „Harry... ich... na ja... ich wollte es dir schon länger sagen..." Gab Hermine mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu. „Schon gut... ich wollte euch nicht stören..." Sagte Harry leichtfertig und seufzte. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du machst keinen Aufstand, weil ich hier mit Draco rumknutsche?" Fragte sie etwas irritiert.

„Nein... das ist doch egal... wenn du ihn magst, akzeptiere ich das..." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. „Herm, hast du vielleicht Zeit... ich möchte gerne mit dir reden... tut mir leid wenn ich euch..." „Schon gut Potter." Unterbrach Malfoy ihn und küsste Hermine sanft. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Sagte er lächelnd und verschwand. Hermine blickte ihm verliebt hinter her und drehte sich dann um.

„Was ist, wollen wir raus gehen?" Fragte sie dann fürsorglich und der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Während sie hinunter zum See gingen redete keiner der beiden ein Wort.

„Also über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" Fragte seine Freundin und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich wissen, bist du glücklich mit Malfoy?" Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht der Gryffindor und sie nickte verträumt. „Ja... obwohl ich das nie gedacht hätte... wir sind schon seit einigen Monaten zusammen... aber Ron darf nichts davon wissen... ich glaube er würde ihn umbringen." Seufzte die junge Frau und Harry nickte. „Da ist was dran... von mir erfährt er nichts." Versprach er dann und lächelte. „Hauptsache du bist glücklich und ich muss zugeben, so habe ich Malfoy noch nie gesehen..." „Er ist ganz anders wenn wir zusammen sind... auch wenn er mich so öfter beleidigt... nun ja, das ist halt seine Art... aber er meint es nicht so... er ist ein ganz anderer Mensch, liebenswürdig... auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst... er liest mir alles von den Augen ab und trägt mich auf Händen..." „Das ich erlebe, dass du mal so über Malfoy sprichst..." Harry lachte und fing sich einen leichten Knuff von Hermine ein.

„Aber jetzt zu dir, was ist mit dir?" Fragte sie dann und ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Mir geht es ähnlich... ich habe einen anderen Menschen besser kennen gelernt und gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so ist wie er sich normalerweise gibt... nun ja, bei mir ist er auch ganz anders... okay, manchmal fällt er in seine normale Art zurück, aber das liegt wohl daran, dass er etwas älter ist... ich glaube er kann sich nicht einfach so umstellen... aber ich liebe ihn." Hermine blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Wie denkt Snape darüber?" „Woh..." „Harry, meinst du ich bin blöd? Ich bin selbst fast jeden Abend in den Slyhterinkerkern... ich habe dich gesehen... außerdem jedes Mal wenn Ron anfängt über ihn herzuziehen, verteidigst du ihn... wer sollte es sonst sein.... nach deiner Beschreibung eben, war ich mir ganz sicher." Sie lächelte immer noch, doch Harry seufzte.

„Was denkst du jetzt von mir?" Wollte er wissen und traute sich gar nicht sie anzusehen. „Was ich von dir denke? Das du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist, mein bester Freund, hilfsbereit und auf dem besten Weg ein guter Auror zu werden." Harry blickte sie überrascht an.

„Harry, das ganze ändert doch nichts an dir selbst. Gut, Snape ist ein Mann und um einiges älter und dazu noch dein Lehrer... aber man kann sich nun mal nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt... es geschieht einfach... es ist wie Magie, wie ein Fluch von dem man nicht mehr loskommt... mir fiel es auch nicht leicht mich auf Draco einzulassen... aber seit ich es mir selbst zugestanden habe, bin ich überglücklich und das ist doch das einzige was zählt." Schloss sie ihre Erklärung, aber Hermine konnte gleich sehen, dass es noch etwas anderes gab was ihren besten Freund bedrückte.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem... ich habe es mir selbst eingestanden, aber ich war ein Idiot..." Harry zog die Beine an und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie. „Okay, damit kann ich nun nicht wirklich viel anfangen... vielleicht sagst du mir mal inwiefern du ein Idiot warst und auch wie du an Snape kommst..." Hermine lächelte wieder, irgendwie schwer vorzustellen, was ein so attraktiver junger Mann an einem alten Zaubertränkelehrer finden könnte.

„Es ist schon 3 Wochen her... ich war auch hier am See, als ich ihn schwer verletzt dort hinten gefunden habe... ich habe ihm geholfen und ihn wieder gesund gepflegt. Ich merkte, dass er gar nicht verkehrt ist und das sein ganzes Verhalten eher eine Fassade ist. Er ist ganz anders... außerdem sieht er gut aus... na ja, für meinen Geschmack jedenfalls... es lief die ganze Zeit eigentlich ganz gut... nun ja, bis auf heute... ich wollte zu ihm, nachdem ich mich wieder mal mit Ron gestritten hatte. Er war bei einem Todessertreffen... ich habe auf ihn gewartet und stieß zufällig auf ein Tagebuch." Harry machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. Hermine wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, sondern hörte bedächtig zu.

„Ich las es... ich hätte besser die Finger davon gelassen... na ja, jedenfalls stand darin, dass er meinen Vater liebte und niemand seinen Platz einnehmen konnte... ich war so sauer... ich kam mir als Ersatz vor, weil er in mir wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen meinen Vater sah... also hab ich ihm das an den Kopf geworfen... das ging dann hin und her und dann warf er mit das Tagebuch an den Kopf und meinte ich solle dann auch den letzten Abschnitt lesen... bevor ich das allerdings tat, griff ich aus Wut zu der Whiskeyflasche auf dem Tisch und schmiss ihm diese an den Kopf... er wurde bewusstlos... ich war sauer und neugierig also las ich den letzten Abschnitt..." Harrys Hände verkrampften sich, bei dem Gedanken wie dämlich er doch gewesen war.

„Ja und?" Fragte Hermine schnell, die es kaum noch aushielt, dass Harry es so spannend machte. „Na ja, da stand halt... das er mich liebt und er endlich einen Menschen hat der ihn auch liebt... und das ich kein Ersatz wäre und er endlich meinen Vater vergessen könnte... Ich war so dämlich... als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war er so sauer, dass er mich vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Er ist enttäuscht..." Schloss Harry und blickte wieder hinaus auf den See.

„Hm... das ist natürlich dumm gewesen... aber ich glaube er ist nur sauer, warte doch diese Nacht und dann sprich morgen mit ihm." Versuchte Hermine ihrem Freund einen Rat zu geben. „Ich glaube so schnell wird er mich nicht mehr an sich heran lassen... bestimmt hasst er mich jetzt..." Harry liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter und die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

„Harry, er hasst dich ganz sicher nicht... er liebt dich... das hast du selbst gelesen, meinst du nur weil ihr euch mal gestritten habt, hasst er dich gleich? Also dann müsste Draco mich schon mehr als hassen... das ist doch normal..." „Aber Hermine ich habe ihn verletzt... körperlich und auch so... ach verdammt... er will mich doch nicht mehr sehen..." „Draco könnte ihn mal..." „He, vergiss es... auch wenn du dich so gut mit Malfoy verstehst... ich will nicht, dass er davon etwas mitbekommt, okay?!" Unterbrach Harry schnell seine Freundin und diese nickte. „Schon gut." Erklärte sie.

„Und bitte Herm, sag Ron nichts davon..." „Keine Angst... Gleichgesinnte sollten doch zusammen halten oder?" Fragte sie grinsend und Harry nickte lächelnd. „Komm wir gehen zurück... ach... nur noch ein paar Wochen und wir haben es geschafft... irgendwie werde ich Hogwarts vermissen..." Seufzte Hermine und blickte zum Schloss.

„Ja ich auch... sag mal, weiß Malfoy sen. was von euch beiden?" Fragte Harry als sie langsam zurück gingen. „Nun... ja, seit Weihnachten... er war nicht begeistert kann ich dir sagen, aber Draco hat sich echt eingesetzt und seine Mutter mag mich auch... er musste sich also geschlagen geben, wenn er die nächsten Jahre nicht auf dem Sofa verbringen wollte..." Hermine kicherte bei der Erinnerung an das letzte Weihnachtsfest. „Ich dachte du wärst bei deinen Eltern gewesen... na ja egal... steht Mr. Malfoy echt so unterm Pantoffel?" Fragte Harry grinsend und Hermine nickte. „Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut..." „Glaub mir Harry, ich auch nicht..." Beide lachten und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„So, ihr habt jetzt genau die beiden Doppelstunden Zeit diesen Trank zu brauen... am Ende bringt ihr wie immer die Phiolen beschriftet zu mir." Schloss Severus seine Erklärung und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um noch einige Hausaufgaben zu bearbeiten.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins begannen mit ihrer Arbeit. Harry blickte immer wieder zu Severus, doch er erwiderte diesen Blick nicht. Haute hatten sie die Aufgabe Veritaserum zu brauen. Eine Wiederholung, da ja bald die Prüfungen anstanden. Harry konnte das sehr gut. Er war in letzter Zeit wirklich besser geworden in Zaubertränke, er hatte öfter wenn er bei Severus war mit ihm gemeinsam etwas gebraut und es hatte ihm sogar Spaß gemacht.

Die Stunde war bald vorbei und Harry hatte ein perfektes Ergebnis erzielt, worauf er sehr von Hermine gelobt wurde. Er räumte extra langsam seine Sachen weg, damit er als letzter zu Severus gehen konnte. Der Streit lag nun schon 2 Wochen zurück und seither hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Es waren noch genau 5 Tage bis zur Prüfung und Harry wollte das endlich aus der Welt schaffen.

Seine Kehle war staubtrocken als er nach vorne ging um die Phiole abzugeben. Niemand war mehr im Klassenraum. Hermine hatte Ron unter Protest aus dem Klassenzimmer gezogen.

„Hier..." Sagte Harry und hielt Severus die Phiole hin, welche dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken entgegen nahm und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. „Severus... bitte... können wir nicht darüber reden?" Fragte Harry. „Ich wüsste nicht über was und jetzt... da ist die Tür." Sagte er und deutete mit seiner Feder darauf.

„Bitte..." versuchte Harry es erneut und stemmte sich mit beiden Händen auf das Pult. „Ich gehe nicht, bevor du mir sagst was los ist." Sagte Harry und blickte ihn zu allem bereit aus grünen, funkelnden Augen an.

„Schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... ich war beim Schulleiter und weißt du wieso? Weil dein Freund Weasley, behauptete es wäre irgendwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung... du würdest immer bei mir ‚rumhängen'... ja ich glaube so hat er es ausgedrückt... du wärst zu nett zu mir und so weiter und so fort... der Schulleiter ermahnte mich also, wenn ich meinen Job behalten wollte, sollte ich doch noch einmal an meine Pflicht als Lehrer denken... und das wäre ganz sicher nicht meine Schüler zu ‚verführen'... reicht das als Erklärung!?" Severus funkelte Harry böse an. „Aber... da kann ich doch nichts dafür..." Kam nur über seine Lippen.

„Es ist mir egal, wer etwas dafür kann und wer nicht... dieser Job ist das einzig konstante was ich in meinem Leben besitze... das einzige was mir wirklich Halt gibt... das kann ich mir nicht von einem Schüler kaputt machen lassen!" Sagte er grimmig „Und jetzt... verschwinde!"

Harry schluckte. „Schön... wie sie wollen... Professor Snape." Antwortete Harry und verließ den Klassenraum.

Severus ließ den Kopf sinken und legte seine Stirn in seine Handflächen. „Was hätte ich sonst schon sagen sollen... du Dummkopf... mit mir machst du dir deine ganze Zukunft kaputt... denk doch einmal an dich..." Dann erfüllten Tränen seine Augen.

Harry war wütend. Stocksauer auf seinen besten Freund und dieser würde das gleich zu spüren bekommen. Schnurstracks lief er in die große Halle, in der bereits einige Schüler saßen. „Ron! Was hast du Dumbledore erzählt?" Rief er schon von weitem und Ron wurde weiß wie Kreide. Hermine blickte zu Harry und bemerkte direkt das was nicht stimmte, dann funkelte sie Ron misstrauisch an.

„Los komm mit du FREUND!" Rief Harry und schleifte ihn mit Hilfe von Hermine aus der großen Halle. Alle Augen ruhten auf dem ‚magischen' Trio, das zur Zeit sichtlich zerstritten wirkte.

Ron versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Draußen wurde er in einen ruhigen Gang gezerrt und gegen die Wand gepresst. „Also FREUND was hast du Dumbledore erzählt?" Fragte Harry wieder und war mittlerweile mehr als wütend. Er würde sich sein Leben doch nicht verpfuschen lassen.

„Ich habe ihm nur meine... ah... du tust mir weh...!!" Sagte der Rothaarige mit rotem Gesicht und versuchte Harry wegzuschieben. „Du hast mir auch weh getan, sehr sogar... du hast mich hintergangen... hast Snape angeschwärzt..." Schrie Harry. Hermine stand nur daneben und blickte beide an. Sie konnte schon nachvollziehen was mit Harry los war und nach seinen Worten zu urteilen.

„Ach ja, es gab mal ne Zeit, da hättest du alles getan um Snape hier weg zu bekommen!" Rief Ron keuchend und wehrte sich immer noch vergebens gegen den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. „Na und? Zeiten ändern sich! Aber anstatt mir erst mal davon zu erzählen, rennst du direkt zu Dumbledore!" Harry drückte noch ein wenig fester zu. „He... das tut... weh... was... sollte ich schon machen... auf mich hörst du ja nicht mehr.... ahhhh... hör auf... Hermine... hilf mir doch..." Stöhnte Ron.

„Ronald Weasley, auf meine Hilfe brauchst du nicht zu wetten... das hier musst du alleine ausbaden. Wie kann man eigentlich nur so ignorant und stur sein wie du?" Fragte Hermine gelassen und seufzte.

„Verdammt es ist doch nur... weil... weil... ich... Harry... ich empfinde einfach mehr für dich als bloß Freundschaft..." Brachte Ron keuchend hervor und in diesem Moment ließ Harry los. „Du empfindest was?" Fragte er entsetzt und blickte seinen Freund an. „Du hast schon richtig gehört... ich... mag dich halt mehr als normale Freunde sich mögen sollten... verdammt!" Sagte er und rieb sich seinen Hals.

„Aber... das wusste ich nicht..." „Wie auch, du hast ja nur noch Augen für Snape... meinst du ich merke das nicht... ich bin zwar manchmal ignorant... aber nicht so dämlich." Sagte er und bei dem Wort ignorant blickte er Hermine an, die auch wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen da stand und ihn anstarrte. Weder Harry noch Hermine hatten damit gerechnet.

„Ron... also... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... ich liebe dich nicht... ich liebe einen anderen..." „Ja Professor Fledermaus..." Sagte Ron abwertend.

„Ich denke das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug von Professor ‚Fledermaus' für Gryffindor." Sagt eine eisige Stimme und alle drei drehten sich um. „Sev... Professor Snape." Sagte Harry und starrte ihn an. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst wie sehr er diesem Menschen verfallen war.

Nach diesen Worten und einem abfälligen Blick auf Ron, machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle und ließ die drei allein. „Wie kann man so einen Menschen lieben?" Fragte Ron entsetzt und blickte Harry an. „Ron, ich tue es eben... es ist egal warum und weshalb und ich könnte nicht mit dir zusammen sein, selbst wenn er mich zurückweist wie heute morgen, wegen dir!" Sagte Harry, er war immer noch wütend und ließ Ron nach diesen Worten allein.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er musste mit Dumbledore reden, wo dessen Büro lag, wusste er mittlerweile nur zu gut. Um den wütenden Rothaarigen kümmerte sich Hermine in der Zwischenzeit.

Die Prüfungen kamen schnell, denn in den letzten fünf Tagen hatte Harry nur gelernt, er musste unbedingt die Anforderungen von Dumbledore erfüllen, wenn er das erreichen wollte, was er dem Schulleiter vorgeschlagen hatte. Er würde mit dem besten Prüfungsergebnis der Schule abschneiden müssen... das war gar nicht so einfach, denn immerhin war Hermine seine stärkste Konkurrentin.

Ron hatte sich in den 5 Tagen auch wieder beruhigt und sich bei Harry entschuldigt. Natürlich hatte dieser die Entschuldigung angenommen, wenn dies auch nichts an dem Verhältnis zwischen Severus und ihm änderte.

Alles war Harry jetzt wollte, die Prüfung zu bestehen und dann seinen Wunsch von Dumbledore erfüllt zu bekommen.

„Boah... endlich... ich glaub ich hab Zaubertränke echt verhauen... aber kein Wunder... Snape hasst mich mehr denn je." Gab der Rothaarige von sich. „Selbst Schuld." Antworteten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig. „Wie lief es bei dir?" Fragte der Harry und lächelte Hermine an. „Naja, ganz gut... obwohl... ich glaub ich habe in Zaubertränke diesmal nicht alles richtig gemacht... und bei dir?" „Ach ich hab eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl." Sagte Harry gelassen und lächelte.

„Das ist mir unheimlich, irgendwie ist Harry in letzter Zeit so gut gelaunt und das, obwohl du-weißt-schon-wer wieder neue Anschläge plant." Flüsterte Ron seiner Freundin zu und Hermine nickte. „Ja find ich auch... keine Ahnung was los ist... vielleicht ist er über Snape hinweg." Schulterzuckend griff sie nach dem Kürbissaft vor sich.

Sie saßen in der großen Halle und warteten darauf, das Dumbledore die Prüfungsergebnisse bekannt gab. Nur die Abschlussklassen waren da, für die anderen war die Abschlusszeremonie nicht zugänglich.

Endlich kam Dumbledore aus der Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und trat an sein Pult. Er gratulierte allen Schülern, denn dieses Jahr war niemand durchgefallen. Er begann mit seiner kurzen Rede, die Harry gar nicht wahrnahm. Er beobachtete immer wieder Severus auf seinem Platz, der sichtlich gelangweilt zuhörte. Endlich kam der Schulleiter zu den Prüfungsergebnissen.

Er rief einen Schüler nach dem anderen auf und diese kamen nach vorne, schüttelten einmal seine Hand, nahmen ihr Abschlusszeugnis und gingen wieder auf ihren Platz. Das wiederholte sich unzählige Male, bevor er endlich zu den Gryffindors kam.

„Ronald Weasley!" Rief er und Ron stand auf, mit pochendem Herzen ging er nach vorne. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Noch ein Weasley der seinen Abschluss geschafft hat... viel Glück weiterhin." Sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und überreichte ihm sein Zeugnis. „Danke..." murmelte Ron und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

Jetzt wurden noch ein paar Schüler aufgerufen und dann kam Hermine dran. „Hermine Granger." Hermine stand würdevoll auf und ging nach vorne. Lange hatte sie darauf gewartet. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, nun sie haben eine beachtliche Leistung hingelegt bei den Prüfung... ich gratuliere..." Doch Hermine hörte kaum zu, hauchte ein kurzes Danke und lächelte Draco an.

Endlich, ganz am Schluss kam endlich „Harry Potter." Der Augenblick auf den er gewartet hatte. Er stand auf, mit zittrigen Beinen ging er nach vorne. Hiervon hing jetzt ab, ob er die Stelle bekam oder nicht... ob Dumbledore auf seinen Vorschlag einging oder nicht... „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, auch du hast eine beachtliche Leistung hingelegt... aber..." Und Harry stockte der Atem. ‚Aber was? Ich war nicht so gut wie Hermine?! Ich habs gewusst...' Schmipfte er schon in Gedanken... und dann hörte er Dumbledores letzte Worte. „aber... ich muss das jetzt erwähnen... du hast das beste Abschlusszeugnis deines Jahrgangs erreicht!" Dann blickte Dumbledore ihn an und blinzelte ihm lächelnd zu und flüsterte. „Du hast die Stelle." Woraufhin Harry bis über beide Ohren grinste.

„Einen Assistenten... pah... als ob ich einen Assistenten bräuchte! Gibt's ja nicht! Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Gar nichts... wahrscheinlich..." Fluchte Severus vor sich hin, als er in den großen Ferien in seinem Klassenzimmer arbeitete. Er arbeitete lieber dort, da er da seine ganzen Utensilien hatte.

Es klopfte und er blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. „Na toll, wahrscheinlich ist das dieser Grünschnabel... braucht ein Praktikum weil er auch Zaubertränkelehrer werden will... warum ausgerechnet hier? Es gibt doch genug Schulen!" Schimpfte er weiter, bis er zur Tür kam. Er nahm die Brille ab und öffnete diese. Dann erschrak er.

Vor ihm sah er seinen ‚neuen' Assistenten. Schwarze, zerstrubbelte Haare, eine Narbe in Blitzform auf der Stirn, wunderbare grüne Augen, die ihn anblickten, einen zarten rosa Mund, der lächelte. Lässig stand er im Türrahmen. „Guten Tag Professor Snape, ich bin ihr neuer Assistent. Meine Name ist Harry Potter." Sagte er grinsend.

Severus stand mit offnem Mund vor ihm. „Aber... das... ich..." er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte, eigentlich war froh ihn zu sehen... weit mehr als froh. „Nun ja, ich habe eben ein neues Berufsziel und von daher muss ich einfach ein Praktikum bei dem besten Zaubertränkelehrer machen, den ich kenne... ich habe ein Zimmer hier unten... jetzt läufst du mir nicht mehr davon."

Harry drängte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer zurück. Dieser immer noch etwas verwirrt blickte den Gryffindor an. Nachdem Harry die Tür mit dem Fuß zugestoßen hatte, trat er ganz dicht zu Severus heran. „Sag nicht, du willst es nicht auch... ich würde glatt behaupten du lügst..." Flüsterte Harry in dessen Ohr. „Und noch besser... jetzt ist es nicht mehr schlimm... ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler... es interessiert keinen mehr ob wir ein Verhältnis haben oder nicht.... also komm schon... Schlaf mit mir... ich habe dich vermisst."

Der Jüngere begann mit flinken Fingern die schwarze Robe des Älteren aufzuknöpfen. „Harry... aber... wie... ah..." Severus wurde durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrochen. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Nicht mehr klar denken. Viel zu lange hatte er sich nach dem Körper des jungen Mannes gesehnt.

„Für Erklärungen haben wir später immer noch Zeit..." flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr und knabberte anschließend daran. Endlich hatte er die letzten Knöpfe von Severus Robe geöffnet und seine Finger glitten darunter, auf die heiße Haut.

Das war zuviel für den Zaubertränkelehrer, er warf jeden Zweifel beiseite und küsste Harry erneut. Viel zu gut schmeckten die Lippen des anderen, als das er sich wieder von ihnen trennen wollte. Begierig nahm er dessen Zunge in seinem Mund auf und drückte sich an den heißen Körper des jungen Mannes.

Harry streifte die schwere Robe von Severus Schultern und anschließend sein Hemd, das er darunter trug. Er bedeckte die freigewordenen Stellen mit unzähligen Küssen und jagte einen heißen Schauer durch Severus Körper. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss dieses intensive Gefühl.

Langsam aber sicher floh jeder klare Gedanke aus den Köpfen der beiden und alles was noch zählte war ihre Lust, ihre Leidenschaft und ihre Liebe.

Harry wollte sich gerade auf die Knie fallen lassen und Severus von seiner immer enger werdenden Hose befreien, als dieser ihn davon abhielt. Er blickte tief in die grünen Augen, küsste ihn erneut und gab sich erst gar nicht mit damit ab Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Mit aller Kraft riss er es auf und man hörte wie kleine Knöpfe auf den Kerkerboden fielen. „Ganz schön leidenschaftlich heute..." Flüsterte Harry lachend und küsste ihn.

Severus drehte Harry blitzschnell zu der Schulbank um die hinter ihm stand und setzte ihn darauf. „Nur heute?" Fragte er dann und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich glaube es nicht... du hast gerade gelächelt..." Harry blickte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer grinsend an. „Ich kann noch viel mehr, wenn ich will..." Sagte Severus mit belegter Stimme und drückte den Oberkörper des Gryffindors nach hinten. Dieser legte sich bereitwillig zurück und als Severus ganz langsam begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen krallten sich seine Hände in die Holzbank.

„Du Sadist... warum quälst du mich so... ich will dich endlich spüren..." Sagte Harry heiser als Severus gerade über seine Oberschenkel geleckt hatte. Harry glaubte bald wahnsinnig vor Lust zu werden, wenn er nicht erlöst würde. „Hm... du weißt doch, dass ich gerne so bin..." flüsterte Severus und grinste.

Allerdings konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer auch nicht mehr ewig so weiter machen. Er wollte den jungen Mann vor sich. Severus öffnete nun langsam seine Hose, denn er hielt diese Spannung kaum noch aus, dann beugte er sich über Harry küsste ihn und lächelte wieder „Du hast Glück, dass ich heute so gut gelaunt bin..." mit seiner Zunge glitt er langsam an Harrys Hals abwärts. Über den sehr ausgeprägten Adamsapfel, über sein Schlüsselbein, küsste seine Brust und saugte zärtlich an dessen Brustwarzen, was dem den Gryffindor noch mehr erregte und ihm ein lautes Stöhnen nach dem anderen entlockte.

Severus umspielte mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel und den leichten Haarflaum darunter und endlich, es schien für Harry eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, umschloss er dessen erigiertes Glied mit dem Mund. Harry keuchte kurz und seine Fingernägel drückten sich in das weiche Holz der Schulbank. Severus bewegte seine Mund auf und ab, umspielte die Eichel mit seiner Zunge und saugte an seiner Spitze.

Als Harry dann noch einen Finger in sich spürte, war es vorbei. Er konnte nicht länger... er wollte nicht länger, er musste einfach... sein Körper schrie nach Erlösung und der junge Gryffindor konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, so sehr er es auch wollte. Mit einem lauten Schrei verkrampfte er sich und kam zum Höhepunkt.

Genau wie Severus gewollt hatte. „Soviel Wiedersehensfreude hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Sagte der Ältere und leckte sich über seine Lippen. „Das hast du... mit Absicht... gemacht...." Flüsterte der Gryffindor immer noch nach Atem ringend. „Hm... stimmt, das hab ich... nun ja... aber das heißt ja nicht, das es nicht noch weiter gehen kann oder?" So unschuldig wie ihm möglich war, blickte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler jetzt an. Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich werde wohl nie schlau aus dir..." Seufzte er und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. „Na los küss mich und vollende dein Werk." Verlangte er und blickte tief in diese schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen.

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, legte er Severus seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. So gleich entflammte auch bei Harry neue Erregung, er konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.

Severus wollte ihn dennoch nicht unvorbereitet nehmen, also glitt er mit zwei Fingern erneut zwischen Harrys Beine und drang durch den engen Muskelring ein. Der Gryffindor stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und genoss die Bewegungen von Severus, was ihn sogleich wieder sehr erregte.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ der Slytherin einen weiteren Finger hinein gleiten und löste sich aus dem Kuss. Der Gryffindor legte den Kopf beiseite und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz und gar auf diese Bewegungen zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich spürte er Severus heißen Atem an seinem Ohr „Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte dieser und Harry riss sofort die Augen auf. Wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Lippen wurden sogleich von denen seines Geliebten geschlossen.

Endlich, zog Severus seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Die schlanken, starken Beine des Gryffindors nach oben, an seine Schultern gelegt drang er in ihn ein. Gleichzeitig stöhnten beide laut auf und Severus genoss erst die heiße Enge, bevor er begann sich zu bewegen.

Harry klammerte sich wieder an der Schulbank fest und stöhnte laut bei jedem Stoß. Der Slytherin wusste, nach diesem ausgiebigen Vorspiel würde er nicht allzu lange durchhalten. „Fester..." flüsterte der Gryffindor nach einer Weile und blickte in Severus dunkle Augen. Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stieß fester zu.

Das Klassenzimmer um sie herum verlor jegliche Kontur, beide sahen noch den jeweils anderen und spürten dessen Leidenschaft, die sich auf den eigenen Körper übertrug. Sie waren eins. Ihre Seelen, ihr Herz und ihr Körper waren eins. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf beiden Körpern und vermischten sich mit einander wo sie sich trafen.

„Ich kann... nicht mehr..." Sagte Severus leise und blickte Harry an und Harrys rechte Hand wanderte hinunter zu seinem steifen Glied und umschlossen es. Langsam begann Harry sich selbst zu massieren, im Rhythmus zu Severus Stößen. Das Bild, welches sich Severus dabei bot, war noch erregender als ihn einfach nur nackt zu sehen.

Harry schloss die Augen, genoss seine eigenen Berührungen, genoss jeden Stoß seines Geliebten und spürte den zweiten Höhepunkt immer näher rücken. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und sein Stöhnen lauter, Severus Stöße wurden noch ein wenig fester und leidenschaftlicher und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss sich Harry in seine Hand.

Severus spürte wie der enge Muskelring sich verkrampfte, als Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und das war zuviel für den Lehrer. Ebenfalls mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt.

Langsam ließ er die Beine an sich herab gleiten und legte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brustkorb. „Verdammt... das war ja was..." Seufzte er leise, denn so intensiv wie dieses Mal war es bisher nur bei ihrem aller ersten Mal gewesen. „Das kannst du laut sagen..." Gab Harry ebenso erschöpft von sich. „Ich glaube... ich kann jetzt nicht aufstehen... meine Knie sind noch weich..." der Gryffindor musste leise lachen.

Severus zog sich aus ihm zurück und stemmte beide Ellenbogen neben Harrys verschwitzen Körper, dann blickte er ihn ernst an. „Jetzt verrate mir mal, wie du das angestellt hast... das mit dieser Assistentenstelle mein ich." Über Harrys Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln.

„Hm... ich bin an jenem Tag noch, als du mir sagtest wir können uns nicht mehr sehen... weil ich dein Schüler bin und so weiter, zu Dumbledore. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich möchte kein Auror mehr werden, ich wollte was mit Zaubertränke machen, weil ich da in letzter Zeit so gut drin wäre und es mir Spaß machen würde... Dumbledore wusste natürlich, dass das nur mit deiner Person zusammenhing. Er sprach mich direkt darauf an, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, aber ich antwortete ihm ehrlich, dass ich dich liebte und ich alles tun würde um diese Stelle zu bekommen. Lächelnd schlug mir der Schulleiter dann eine Abmachung vor, die habe ich eingehalten und nun... tada... bin ich hier." Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Was für eine Abmachung?" Fragte Severus irritiert. „Na ganz einfach, Jahrgansbester zu werden... sogar vor Hermine... und das hab ich ja eindeutig geschafft... und da ich jetzt nur noch dein ‚Assistent' und nicht mehr dein Schüler bin, wird niemand was dagegen sagen... so lange wir es keinen Schüler hier wissen lassen." Erklärte Harry kurz und bündig und hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, für diesen fabelhaften Einfall.

„Hm... nun ja, wie lange wirst du denn mein Assistent sein?" Fragte Severus, der sich das alles erst noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen musste. „Nun, so lange es erforderlich ist... aber allerhöchstens ein Jahr... nun ja, ich glaube bis ich alles so verstanden habe... werde ich dieses Jahr wohl voll und ganz auskosten." Severus seufzte. „Also hab ich dich jetzt ein Jahr an der Backe... oh je..."

„He, hast du nicht eben gesagt, ich liebe dich?" Fragte Harry etwas entsetzt. „Was? Ich? Du musst dich verhört haben..." Severus lächelte wieder. „Ich würde so etwas doch nie sagen! Das würde mein Image als griesgrämigster Lehrer Hogwarts vollends zerstören." Harry konnte deutlich die Ironie in diesem Satz hören und lachte. „Wo du es so sagst... ich glaub ich hab mich verhört..." Dann legte er eine Hand in Severus Nacken, zog ihn zu sicher heran und küsste ihn.

Nun, das wars mal wieder g ich wüsste gern eure Meinung über diese One-Shot... und ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich schon ne Idee, wie ich diese Geschichte noch ein wenig weiterspinne... g nun ja, so grob... was meint ihr? Soll ich lieber aufhören oder weiterschreiben? Wollt ihr noch was über dieses Pairing lesen oder besser nicht?? liebguck

Sagt mir einfach Bescheid... danke knuddel

Bye bye

Mary


End file.
